


[授权翻译]谢谢你，阿尔法/Thank You, Alpha

by azarsin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Gen, M/M, Scott是个失职的首领, Stiles Stilinski被转化, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 出任务, 受伤的Stiles, 暧昧期, 机智的Peter, 濒死, 被Peter转化, 轻微刺伤描写
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azarsin/pseuds/azarsin
Summary: 匿名点梗：Peter和Stiles组队去捕猎一个威胁。结果却发现那是离群的Alpha。他们伤害了Stiles，Peter杀了他们，再次成为Alpha，并为了阻止Stiles伤重而死转化了他。





	[授权翻译]谢谢你，阿尔法/Thank You, Alpha

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thank You, Alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466366) by [MissLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLee/pseuds/MissLee). 



> Many thanks to MissLee for sharing us this lovely fic and allowing me to translate it into Chinese!  
> 超级感谢MissLee太太写出这么可爱的故事还允许我翻译！
> 
> 520，献给一直心心念念转化Stiles的Peter♥

“那个，我们是要捕猎什么来着？”Stiles靠在副驾驶座位里懒洋洋地问道，Peter正匀速行驶着穿过比肯山的街道，带领他们向林区进发。

“好吧，我以为你知道，毕竟Scott显然是你最好的朋友。”Peter怀疑地看了他一眼。

“别露出那种表情，吓人精，他只告诉了我和你一起去检查什么东西。快把你那对眉毛移开。”他翻了个白眼，而Peter轻声笑起来。

“有几个背包客报告说，他们在小路中间发现了些被屠杀的动物，Scott觉得这可能是某些人在警告别人远离他的藏身处。他或许认为这是你练习魔法的好机会。”最后一句的语气隐隐有些厌恶。

“有些迹象告诉我你并不同意。”

“我什么时候同意过？”Peter嗤笑一声。“但你是对的；这件事有些不对劲。”

“比肯山的标准日！”Stiles讽刺道，然而当他们穿过边界正式进入林区时，有种不安沉甸甸地坠在他胃里。

* * *

他们抵达第一条徒步者经过的小径时，四周一片寂静。他们将Peter的敞篷车停在了入口，穿过层层掩映的树林和灌木丛，找到了一条狭窄的尘土小路，根据Peter所说，这里闻起来有股陈旧的血液与腐肉的气味。果然，沿着小路没走多远，他们就找到了一只鹿的尸体，大概已经死了两天，尸身正在腐烂且被上百只苍蝇环绕。

“这真是太恶心了，到底为什么要这么做？这鬼东西看起来好像被咬掉了一块肉。”

Peter原本因为恶臭而转身审视着树林，这句话令他猛地回过身来。“你刚刚是说了‘咬’吗？”

“对啊，怎么了？”

他的脸色因为恐惧而有些疯狂，整个人瞬间从无聊嫌弃变成了全然的紧张不安。“我就知道有什么不对劲。”他沮丧地朝自己低吼。“Stiles，你需要离开这里，现在就走。”Peter伸出手攥住了Stiles的肩膀将他从死鹿旁拉开。

Stiles挣扎着。“什么？为什么？”

“Stiles！别和我争了，我们需要离——”

他们身后响起了一声长啸，接着某种黑暗而迅捷的东西轰然落在小路上。

一只Alpha，他们同时意识到，已经太迟了。

Peter已然转变了身形，蓝眼睛愤怒地燃烧着，保护性地屈身挡在了Stiles前面。他朝挑衅的Alpha回以咆吼，脸上清楚地闪过嗜血的杀意。

他们撞在一起，Alpha将Peter抛到了一边，但Peter先一步将他的爪子插进了男人的腰侧并狠狠割开了他的腹部。随着一声巨响和树木不堪重负而爆裂的声音，Peter撞在了最近的一棵树上。

血红的双眼转向了Stiles。他转身从Alpha身边逃开，在他踉跄着跃过交错的树根仓皇逃跑时，疯长的恐惧和他的肺一同燃烧。他用自己从未想过的速度飞快地在林间狂奔，有那么片刻他觉得自己大限已至，无数场景走马灯式地在他脑海里飞速闪过，但接着他就感觉到了背后五道烧灼般的剧痛，那只Alpha已经追上了他。他跌倒在土地上，痛苦地翻滚着，每吸一口气伤口都疼痛至极地向外冒着鲜红滚烫的血流。

他就要死了。

Stiles能够感觉到那只Alpha站在他身上的重量，对方正扬起手臂准备给他致命一击。他紧紧地闭上了眼睛，呼吸浅促地撑住自己，任Alpha给他个了结。

然而，那并没有发生。

Peter从背后跃到了Alpha身上，趁其不备干脆利落地将他割喉。

Alpha力量的洪流粘稠又甜蜜，这么多年来他第一次沉醉在这种不可战胜的感觉中。然而他左侧一声痛苦的呻吟分了他的心，他看向Stiles，流血的、苍白的、几乎必死无疑的男孩。他的后背一团糟，皮肤几乎被撕裂成斑驳的碎片。

“Stiles，”Peter露出了他的狼牙，几乎是瞬间做出了决定：如果他不咬他，Stiles会死；如果他咬了他，Stiles可能会活下来。

Peter试图尽可能地安抚Stiles，但是他清楚时间不多——他只能祈祷等Stiles活下来后能够原谅他。他迅速将牙齿埋进了Stiles的肩膀。

Stiles又呻吟一声，昏了过去。

* * *

 

Stiles再次睁开双眼时，他震惊地发现自己正瞪着天花板，躺在什么柔软的东西上。他不认识这个房间，有几秒钟他还以为自己真的死了，但接着他就感觉到了后背的剧痛——假如他在天堂里，怎么可能还会感觉到疼呢。

不到一分钟后他的怀疑就得到了证实，他觉得自己听到了房门打开的声响，一个人走进来坐到了他旁边，紧挨着他所在的东西——他认为这很可能是张床。一张非常宽阔、非常舒适、绝对不可能属于他的床。

“噢，你醒了。”

他认识这声音。

他向右瞟了一眼，忍不住皱起眉，Peter正挂着一贯的自得表情冷淡地坐在近处的一把扶手椅上，好像有个半死的青少年独自在他床上困惑地醒来是什么每天都有的平常事一样。据Stiles现在对他的了解，这还真有可能。

“你觉得怎么样？”

“好像我差点死了一样。”

“是啊，但你没死，希望你现在差不多清醒了。你还记得什么？”

Stiles想了一会儿。“不太多……我们去林区调查，有只鹿，我想？还有，还——哦操。”一切归位，他记起了那只攻击他们的Alpha，还有插进他后背的利爪。“我后背他妈到底怎么了！”他边喊边试图翻身，结果只搞明白了移动可比静躺要疼多了。

“你愈合了。这就是狼所做的；新生的皮肤总是有点紧。”Peter解释道。

“你说了‘狼’。”

“是的。”Peter咧嘴一笑，朝他闪了下自己的红眼睛。

“你转化了我，你个混蛋！”Stiles猛地撑着自己坐了起来，接着背后的皮肤因为他的动作而受到的拉扯叫他立刻后悔了。

“Stiles，”Peter神情认真地平视着他，突然间Stiles所有的怒火都消散了。“我要么咬你，要么你就会死。所以请原谅我选择了那个能让我们在一起的选项。”他冷笑着，但Stiles听出了他的言外之意。

他的目光柔和下来，而Peter却垂下了眼睛，无法再与他对视。

“谢谢你。”他轻声说。

Peter耸了耸肩，神情有种少见的含糊回避。“随便吧。”他起身准备离开。

“等等！”Stiles在他身后喊道。他停住脚步，但是没有转身，等待着Stiles继续。“谢谢你，Alpha。”

Peter紧绷的肩膀放松了些许。“我很快回来。”他低声说着，继续向门外走去。

**Author's Note:**

> Creeper 吓人精


End file.
